


Red and Blue

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Heartache, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Threats of Violence, Trying to make an epic poem ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: "But this man of harpoons and blueHated red, and the pieces ended up in a crashThe Leader of Red then knewThat red and blue could do nothing but clash"Tord attempts to ignore his own love, and forces his soldiers to also.Takes place after The End Part 2





	1. Preamble - (Narrator)

He was not a simple man;  
For red is not a simple color  
However, much like a simple man  
He fell for a man who was smaller  
But this man of harpoons and blue  
Hated red, and the pieces ended up in a crash  
The Leader of Red then knew  
That red and blue could do nothing but clash  
So he shut himself in his fortress  
And his shell grew even more firm  
He swore to never feel for blue again  
Until he reaches the end of his term  
But no matter how many defenses arise  
The feeling can only fester and grow  
He could try to put a lid  
But the feelings would always flow  
So one day The Leader of Red decreed  
That love shall not live in his stronghold  
No murmur of blue shall pass from lips  
No affection shall be set on and told

He was determined to set out  
To get over his hardship  
But unbeknownst to him  
Feelings cannot be guarded.


	2. My Love I Can't Ignore - Patryk

Me and my darling dearest  
Have followed Red for five years strong  
Together we were unstoppable  
The world could do us no wrong  
But due to anger and rage  
The Leader of Red announced  
That love can’t live here no more  
But my love can’t be denounced  
So upon shadows we’ll love  
And a secret we will remain  
Our love will live on my dear Paul  
Even when we’re under this reign.  
Perhaps The Leader of Red will get over it  
And in the sun I may kiss you once more  
With Red I may fight for a cause  
But even so my love I will never ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	3. Caught in a Lie - Paul

Many things are a sign of love  
Like a lingering touch of the hand  
And with the amount of love we had  
It was bound like a jar of ticking sand

He pulled me aside to his office  
And with a scowl on his face said,  
“Paul you are one of my best soldiers  
But you cannot betray Red.”

Trying my best to cover up I said  
“I don't know what you talk about sir,  
I am a proud soldier under decree  
For no one my heart shall stir.”

Like a piece of poorly thin glass  
My ugly lie he looked through  
And he balled up his fist  
And at the wall a punch he threw

“You dare tell me this lie so   
When I clearly know well  
That you hold love for Patryk  
For your trick I have not fell  
There is no place for love here  
For it will always end in a mess  
I am only doing this for you  
So I shall now stress  
That if I see your affection again  
For that soldier always by your side  
It will not end up pretty  
This I can confide”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom will come into this eventually don't worry


	4. Lucky in Unlucky Circumstances - Patryk

My love passes me with no smile  
Just a furtive meeting of the eyes  
The averment of a gaze to floor  
An ignoring in disguise

The boss splits up our assignments  
And with my love not at my side  
The silence is unbearing  
There's something he won't confide

“Why do you ignore me so?”  
I ask one day when we collide  
“It's not safe to talk here  
So in a meeting place we must hide”

I lead him to the janitor's closet  
And after a deep kiss  
I whisper murmurs of love   
Oh my dear I have missed  
With worried eyes he tells me  
Of the threat the Leader of Red said  
But I just hold him close and say  
“He will not touch a hair on your head”

“We shall just be more careful  
And my sunshine we'll be alright  
I will always love you so  
And I will fend danger from your sight.”  
With this promise I told him  
A smile lit up his face  
Truly I have been lucky  
To end up with the best of the human race


End file.
